Back to the Beginning
by creativethinker2011
Summary: This is what went through my mind when we first got wind of the school shooting storyline. Kurt gets news that Blaine has been shot. What will happen as Kurt goes back home to see his ex?


"Sam?" said Blaine weakly as he dropped to his knees. Sam ran towards him. The man with the gun ran away. Blaine looked at the blood blossoming from the wound on his shoulder.

"Mr. Schue! Finn!" shouted Sam. The glee coaches ran towards the boys. "Call 911!" Cops were swarming around as Finn and Will pulled their phones from their pockets- Will calling 911 and Finn calling New York.

"Sam?" said Blaine as he looked into Sam's eyes.

"I'm here, buddy."

"Tell him, Sam. Tell Kurt." Blaine fell forward. Sam caught him and pulled the boy into his lap as Sam sat down.

"What?" Sam had tears in his eyes and his best friend's blood on his hands.

"Tell Kurt that I'm sorry, that I still love him."

"Don't you talk like that, Blaine. You're gonna have to tell him yourself. You're not dying."

"Kurt…" Blaine's eyes closed.

"Blaine? Blaine!" Sam looked up at Mr. Schue and Finn. "Oh God…"

Kurt checked over his outfit and sighed. A suit was not appropriate for the movies. _'This used to be easy.'_ He thought. '_It's not easy because you're not ready.' _ The sound of Journey shook Kurt from his thoughts.

"Finn?" He said as he answered, wondering why his step brother was calling.

"Kurt, its Blaine. He's…he's been shot." Kurt's breath caught in his throat and he felt like he was going to be sick. He didn't hear everything that Finn said, just his step brother saying his name.

"On my way." said Kurt. He hung up. Kurt didn't remember packing, changing outfits, or booking the flight to Columbus. All he could think was Blaine. Kurt didn't even hear Rachel until she yelled.

"Kurt! Where are you going? Adam…" began the brunette.

"Something happened to Blaine. I HAVE to go, Rachel. I'll call you later." Kurt didn't let the thought that Blaine may die come into his mind until he was on the plane. He couldn't control the tears. He had been without Blaine for a few months now but Kurt couldn't bear the thought of losing Blaine altogether. It would kill him.

The entire glee club, Ms. Pillsbury, Cooper, and the Hummel-Hudsons were sitting in the waiting room on pins and needles. Blaine had been back there for what they thought was too long. Cooper was a mess and still frantically trying to get a hold of their parents. Tina and the girls were consoling Sam who hadn't changed his blood stained shirt. Finn was sitting with Burt and his mom in shock. The sliding door opened and a hysterical and frantic Kurt rushed in.

"Where is he? What happened?"

"Kurt, Kurt, son." Burt tried to calm his son. "Kurt, it was at school. Blaine got hit in the shoulder. He's in the back right now. He lost a lot of blood…"

"Oh God." Kurt collapsed into his father's arms.

"He's gonna be alright, son. Blaine's a fighter."

"Cooper Anderson?" said a nurse. A shaking Cooper walked over to her. They spoke in whispers and Cooper nodded. The nurse and Cooper turned to back to Blaine's friends.

"He's fine. They gave him some blood. He's resting." said Cooper.

"Can we…?" asked Sugar, pointing to the back.

"Only family tonight but you guys can come back tomorrow."

"He's alright, son." whispered Burt to Kurt.

Kurt's phone woke him up from the only sleep he was getting.

"Hello?" said Kurt.

"Kurt?" answered a frantic Rachel. "Where are you? What happened?"

"Rach, someone brought a gun to McKinley. Blaine, he…"

"Oh God, he's not…."

"He's alive. He got hit in the shoulder. I'm going to the hospital later today."

"Do I need to come home? Santana and I can be there on the next flight."

"No, no. I'll have Finn call you. Save your money."

"Ok. Tell Blaine hi."

"I will." said Kurt.

"Do you want me to tell Adam anything?" Kurt hadn't thought about anything. In the back of his mind, Kurt knew Adam knew that Kurt would only go to Ohio for family or Blaine.

"No. He knows." said Kurt.

"Ok. Love you." said Rachel.

"Love you too." Kurt put his phone on his bedside table and sighed. He had to get up. He needed to see Blaine.

It was the most casual outfit Burt had seen Kurt wear in awhile: jeans and an old Dalton hoodie that Burt knew didn't belong to his son.

"Hey honey. Are you hungry?" asked Carole.

"Just coffee please." said Kurt. He managed a weak smile as Carole handed him a cup.

"You ok, Kurt?" asked Burt.

"I didn't sleep well."

"Nervous about seeing Blaine?"

"No…" Kurt trailed off.

"What's on your mind, son?"

"I…Blaine…I…I still love him." sighed Kurt.

"I know." said Burt.

"But why?! He cheated! I should move past him!"

"Because you and Blaine are more than just a teenage romance. You don't just throw that away, especially since he only did it because he felt ignored." Kurt stared at his dad blankly.

"How did you…?" He began.

"Blaine and I talk." said Burt matter of factly. "Blaine's messed up, yes. He's apologized, he's given you time and space to something and you have."

"I…"

"You've forgiven him, son." Burt leaned back and let his words sink in. He smiled as Kurt stared into his coffee cup. "Come on. We should get to the hospital."

Cooper looked awful. Well, at least Kurt had seen the older Anderson look better.

"Hey Coop. How are you?" asked Kurt.

"I'm alright. He woke up around three in some pain but there was no need for major pain killers. He's sleeping again. I get to take him home sometime today. " Cooper sighed.

"Come on, son." said Burt as he clapped Cooper on the shoulder. "I'll buy you some coffee." Kurt shook his head, knowing full well what his father was doing.

"Ok. Hey Kurt? He asked for you when he woke. Room 306." Kurt nodded.

He peeked around the door. Blaine was asleep. He looked so…innocent. Kurt couldn't look at the bandage around the younger boy's shoulder. Kurt sat in the chair next to the bed and took Blaine's hand. For the second time, Kurt broke down.

"God Blaine. I was so scared when Finn called. I thought I had lost you. I…I can't lose you. I care too much. I…I love you so much. I always have. I always will."

"Love. You. Too" said Blaine. Kurt looked up and saw the curly haired boy smiling sleepily at him.

"Oh Blaine!" Kurt launched himself at Blaine. Kurt peppered Blaine's face with kisses.

"Gently!" winced Blaine. Kurt blushed and sat back down. "You don't have to stop…" said Blaine. Kurt gave him a look. "I was enjoying myself."

"How much did you hear?"

"You care and you love me." said Blaine. He looked up at Kurt from underneath his eyelashes. Kurt melted.

"I do. I honestly do." Kurt kissed Blaine again.

"What about that other guy? The one you were kind of sort of seeing?"

"He's not important." said Kurt.

"But…"

"I'll fix it. Now listen to me. You hurt me, you did. And no matter how much I wanted to, no matter how much I listened to Rachel, no matter how hard Adam tried, I couldn't get over you."

"Oh God, his name was Adam?" Blaine said with a look of disgust. Kurt gave him another look. "Sorry. You couldn't get over me. Continue."

"You were my first, Blaine. You don't just throw something like what we have away. I don't want to throw it away." Kurt stared at Blaine. Kurt's heart started to beat fast. "Marry me." He blurted.

"What?" asked a confused Blaine.

"Marry me. Let's get married. We'll go to New York after you graduate and get married."

"Kurt…"

"You love me, don't you?" Kurt searched Blaine's eyes.

"You know I do but slow down, darling. I'm barely 18. We've got time. Let's plan this, do this right. I want you to have everything you want."

"I want you. Forever."

"You've got me." said Blaine. Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine again. "But we're still just friends." teased Blaine.

"Shut up." said Kurt with a smile.e He


End file.
